Charmed: Kayla and Chris
by Jafee
Summary: They met in an orphanage after his brother turned the world evil. Kayla my OC: a powerful princess no one knew about. Chris: a boy desperate to stop his brother. Follow the ups and downs of these friends as they try to change the past to save the future.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Charmed: Kayla and Chris**

**Chapter 1: The Introduction**

"No! Let go of me!" I heard a boy yelling.

Curious, I put down my drawing pad and opened my door. Coming up the stairs was Anna, my foster sister, who was dragging a boy about my age (which was about fourteen) down the hall. He had short brown hair that ended at his shoulders and his clothing was charred. I could tell he had been crying because his brown eyes were red rimmed.

"Come on, Chris," Anna said, clearly annoyed.

Anna was a perky blonde haired, blue eyed, twenty-one year old who took in magical orphans at her parents' mansion. It was a grueling job, but she loved helping us. I think. Today, though, she looked like a wreck.

As she wrestled with this boy, Chris, I noticed a blue light surround him. The blue light dimmed, and he was gone.

Just as fast as he disappeared, he reappeared in Anna's arms.

"Magic-proofed the house, Chris. You won't be getting out of here that easily." She pushed him towards me. "Kayla meet Chris, Chris meet Kayla. She'll show you around the house and then bring you downstairs for dinner. Have fun!"

As soon as she left, Chris tried to run. I grabbed his hand. "Don't do it. There's no place else for you to go."

He squirmed. "Want to bet?"

"Yes, I would. You wouldn't be here unless you were an orphan." He stopped squirming, but wouldn't meet my eyes. "You aren't like the other magical kids, are you?" I asked.

Chris looked up. "How…How did you know?"

"You just tried to orb out before. There are only two kids in the world that I know could do that."

Chris nodded. "Okay, you're right. I'm part witch and part whitelighter. My mom was Piper Halliwell and my dad was Leo Wyatt."

I stared at him. "Which means your brother is…"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Chris said, cutting me off. He noticed me staring at him kind of funny, since I wasn't expecting him to YELL at me. "Sorry. I want nothing to do with him right now."

I shrugged. "It's understandable. I wouldn't be too happy if my sibling is the greatest evil to ever walk the earth. But you shouldn't want to completely push him away. You should try to stop him."

"Why should I? He's MY older brother. He should be setting a good example for me!"

"True, but this isn't just a normal sibling fight. You're brother is turning the world into a wasteland crawling with demons. By stopping him, you'd be helping the whole entire world."

"I guess." He said, running a hand through his hair. "But there's no way I could go up against him. I'm powerful, but not as powerful as he is."

"Trust me, Chris. I know someone who is way more powerful than he is."

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "That's impossible! Wyatt is 'the chosen one', the most powerful child ever born."

"Well he's not." I took a breath. "You've heard of the heavens right?"

Chris nodded.

"Well, the elders aren't the only people up there. There is also royalty that calls the shots. They are the main decision makers up there, the ones who make the rules that the elders monitor and follow. They are the largest force of good in the entire world." I pointed to myself. "And I am part of that royalty. You are looking at their princess: Princess Kayla."


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**Charmed: Kayla and Chris**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

** "**Right…" Chris said turning away.

This didn't bother me as much as people might think. The whole "royalty" thing was hush hush with the elders and other powerful beings up there, which is why many (and pretty much ALL) witches aren't aware of our existence.

But I am always up for the challenge of proving someone wrong.

I snapped my fingers and blew up the wall next to Chris' head, sending debris flying everywhere. He ducked down and, after the dust cleared, shrugged. "I've seen that before, you know."

I did know. His mom, Piper, could do the same thing. Just before I could try to "wow" Chris again, Anna called up to us. "What are you guys doing up there?"

"Nothing!" I called down. That must not have satisfied Anna, because, within seconds, I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs.

All I could think of was how much trouble I would be in if I didn't fix this fast. Chris looked sympathetic, probably because he thought I wasn't going finish it in time. Of course, he probably forgot he was dealing with the Princess of Good; I can pretty much do anything.

I closed my eyes and picturing what the wall looked like before. With another snap of my fingers, I restored the wall back to its former glory right as Anna entered the hallway. The mix of shock and confusion on her face was quite amusing.

"I thought…" She shook her head. "You know what, never mind."

As soon as I was sure she was back downstairs, I walked over to Chris and whispered, "In case you were wondering, I did that without any kind of spells." I headed to my room, smiling in an 'in your face' kind of way. "And," I said, adding. "This house is magic proofed. Meaning no magic can be done inside here. How about that for proof?"

Chris just stood there, his mouth agape. "That…that can't be possible!"

"What? Breaking spells? Not having to SAY spells?" I asked, leaning up against the wall. Chris nodded and I continued, "It's a perk of being the princess of good magic."

"Is there a princess of evil magic too?"

I shrugged. "Probably, but, thank god, I haven't encountered her yet. Or worse, a prince. That'll be a disaster."

Chris folded his arms. "So what are you, 'the Princess of Good Magic', doing here on Earth? I mean, this place is a disaster. You're probably much safer as far away from here as possible."

"Right. But, think about it. The elders' and whitelighters' job is to protect good witches and future whitelighters. They were wiped out as soon as this stupid war, if you even want to call it that, began. My parents sent me down here, just days after I was born, to Anna's parents, in order to keep me safe."

"Anna's parents?"

I shook my head, sadly. "They're not around anymore. I was really little when it happened, so I don't know the exact details. I wouldn't ask Anna about it, though. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"I only have one more question," Chris said, guessing that I needed a break.

I really didn't care; it was nice that I finally had someone to talk to that was my own age. I also thought it was sweet that he cared.

"How many people know about you?" He asked.

I held up my fingers. "Well, there's you, Anna…" I looked out the window, thinking, and saw a figure walking towards the house.

No. It couldn't be. "Wyatt." I whispered.

"HE KNOWS ABOUT YOU?" Chris cried.

"Not yet. But he probably will soon."


	3. Chapter 3: Wyatt

**Charmed: Kayla and Chris**

**Chapter 3: Wyatt**

"How did he find me?" Chris asked, after spotting Wyatt for himself out the window.

"I don't think he did. He probably found out that this place is magic proofed and is a place for magical orphans to go. YOU are a magical orphan and, if he has been trying to scry for you, he wouldn't be able to find you because of the protective charms, making this the most logical place to look."

Chris shot me a look. "You're smart. A little too smart for my taste."

"Shut up," I said. "You want somebody smart on your side if you want to stay alive."

But this smart girl needed help in order to keep all of us alive. And that help was named Anna.

Okay, I know what you're thinking: "If you said before that you were more powerful than Wyatt, why aren't you going to kill him in a house he can't use his powers in?"

Well, when Chris and I looked back out the window again, we saw at least fifteen demons with guns.

Yes, that's right: Guns. It was a funny sight until reality sunk in.

"I have to go tell Anna," I said. I ran down the stairs, skipping some steps, and slid into the kitchen, where Anna was cooking at the stove.

"Whoa there," She said, placing her spoon down. "What's the hurry?"

"Wyatt is here!" I cried.

Anna looked at me as if I was crazy. "Why the heck would he come here? We haven't done anything against him." She paused. "Yet."

"It's me," Chris said, surprising both Anna and I. I had just assumed he had stayed upstairs. "Wyatt is looking for me because," He paused. "Because I'm his brother."

Anna stared at him. "That makes so much sense. I always knew that Piper had another kid."

"Thanks," Chris said sarcastically. I shot him a look and he shrugged. "Nobody ever remembers me. I'm just the 'second best'."

The doorbell rang, causing all of us to jump. I think back on it today and laugh because demons using doorbells? Yeah, right. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Okay, Kayla, when I open the door, you blast him." Anna said.

"That won't work. Wyatt's demon friends have guns. Meaning, they still have a way to kill us."

Anna paused, thinking. Then she snapped her fingers and pointed at me. "Can you still go invisible?"

Chris looked at me, probably wanting to confirm yet another power of mine, but I ignored him. "I think so. It's been a while, though."

"Go upstairs and shield yourselves. I'll deal with Wyatt."

"Anna," Chris said. "You don't understand. He'll kill you. Both of you," He met my eyes. "Just let me go. It'll be safer."

Anna shook her head. "You're part of our family now. And family protects one another."

I saw Chris smile, which he tried to hide by looking at his feet. What a stubborn kid he was, not wanting to show his emotions. I knew that hanging with him was going to be a crazy ride. And I was all for it.

There was a loud knock on the door followed by the doorbell ringing a few more times. "Hurry up and go." Anna said.

I took Chris' hand and led him up the stairs to my room. As soon as we got inside, I closed the door and brought him into my walk in closet. "What, are we going to make out in here or something?"

"Ha ha, you sure know how to lighten the mood when we might get killed. " Although, making out with him wouldn't have been such a bad idea, since he WAS pretty cute.

"Are you sure you haven't seen my brother?" A voice said.

Chris and I looked at each other knowing exactly who it was: Wyatt. I hurriedly grabbed Chris' hand and closed my eyes. I cleared my head and pictured myself, as well as Chris, invisible. I opened my eyes and looked to where Chris was and, thankfully, I couldn't see him.

"Oh my Go-" I put my invisible hand where I imagine his mouth was. I think I might have hit him in the nose, but hey, he shut up.

"I have not seen a kid that matches the description. Maybe he's still wandering around?" I heard Anna say.

"No," Wyatt's voice grew louder, coming closer to our hiding spot. "I wasn't able to scry for him, which means he must be hiding in a protected area. Or he found a spell to protect him. But he would never have figured out how to do that."

I felt Chris clench his hand and I clenched back. I didn't need him breaking the seal and have Chris randomly pop up in the room where Wyatt was checking.

The closet door opened and I saw Wyatt for the first time in person. He looked about fifteen or sixteen, with long dirty blond hair. He was cute, I guess, but the whole "taking over the world" thing was a major turnoff.

Wyatt examined the closet, moving my clothes aside in the process. "So, whose room is this?" He asked.

Anna hesitated. "It's my sister's."

Wyatt walked out of the closet and left the door open, allowing Chris and I to see what he was doing in my room. He went over to my dresser and picked up a picture of Anna and I. "She's very cute. Where is she right now, might I ask?"

"Out looking for kids, I guess."

Total lie. That's her job, not mine. Otherwise, every animal, human, and insect would be brought home. I've got good blood in me; I want to help everyone and everything.

He nodded, deep in thought. Finally he said, "You shouldn't let her out on her own. If she's ever out alone by herself, let me know and I will personally escort her."

Anna forced a smile. "Will do."

"Sir, there is no sign of your brother," a voice said. It was probably one of Wyatt's minions.

"Thank you, Robert." He turned to Anna. "Well, it looks as if we'll be leaving now." He headed for the door and stopped. "And, if you do happen to see my brother, tell him that I'm not trying to kill him. All I want is for him to join me in my conquest."

Anna nodded. It killed me that a sixteen year old could boss around my twenty eight year old sister. But whatever. At least he didn't find Chris.

Anna followed them out the door and went to see them out. As soon as they were gone, Anna came back to my room. "You're good."

I let go of Chris' hand and he immediately came into view. I closed my eyes and, when I opened them again, the same happened.

"Ugh, you're brother is the worst human being to walk the face of the Earth." Anna said.

"Thank you! Finally someone is on the same page as me." Chris high fived Anna.

"Hey, I lost all optimism when he started to hit on me." I stuck my tongue out. "I would never, in a million years, go out with him."

"Let's take that evil teenager down!" Anna cried. "Long live the good princess Kayla."

I held up my hands. "Oh hell no. I have no experience in running anything, let alone the world."

"Aw, come on. You'd do great. And Chris and I'll help you!

When Chris didn't respond, we turned to look at him. He was smiling, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?" Anna and I said in unison.

He laughed, "I feel like I'm really going to like it here."


	4. Chapter 4: Bianca

Hey guys! I'm back. I know it's been a year but I've been preoccupied with school and the writing of my other books, so I haven't been able to give this story the time it deserves. I hope to change that, but, for now, enjoy this next chapter!

Also: For the story purposes, I have to change some things from the original Charmed show. For example: Bianca. I always never really cared for her as a character so I did something different with her in order to insert my character into the story. Just a heads up :)  
>_<p>

It had been four years since Chris had come to stay with us and, while the war between good and evil was still going on, life inside our magicproofed house had never been better.

Well, until now.

We hadn't had any more kids come to live with us since Chris, so, when I came downstairs and saw a young dark haired girl sitting in the living room, I was more than a little surprised.

Not to mention jealous that Chris was already laughing with her.

Okay, I know I shouldn't have been feeling this way. This poor girl had probably just lost her parents, like all of us here, and just wanted to find a place to belong. I just…kind of had a crush on Chris and I couldn't help but feel jealous that he was interacting with another girl, especially one as pretty as her.

Her name was Bianca and she had long, jet black hair. She was a few years older than Chris and I and was very outgoing; she confidently shook my hand and flashed her teeth at me.

Immediately, I felt like something was off. Being a princess of good, I could sense when evil was lurking; it was definitely lurking around this chick. I drew my hand back, quickly, and turned to Anna. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked confused but agreed, walking with me to the kitchen. "What's up?"

"There's something not right with that girl. I get a weird feeling about her."

Anna shook her head and laughed. "I think someone's jealous."

I shot her a look. "No. You know I'm not like that."

"Yes, but you've never liked someone before," She chided. "Why don't you get to know her? Maybe you'll like her!"

Yeah. Right.

Throughout the next year, Bianca made it her mission to make my life miserable. Every time I said something, Bianca would somehow make me look like an idiot. She would weasel her way into all of the plans I made, and then shut me out the entire time. Most importantly, she managed to take Chris from me.

One day, I just couldn't take it anymore. On her way to the bathroom, Bianca would have to pass my door. As she approached, I grabbed her and pulled her inside my room, locking the door behind me.

"Kayla, what's going on?" She asked, innocently.

I glared at her. "You can drop the act, Bianca."

Bianca's smile disappeared and she folded her arms over her chest. "Okay. What do you want, _princess_?"

Yep. That was a jab. "So you know?" I asked. "About me?"

Bianca threw her head back and laughed. "Know about you? Everyone knows about you! Why do you think he sent me here? He wants you. And only you."

I knew who she was referring to: Wyatt. He had already taken over the world; all he needed now was a queen to be by his side. I was perfect for him because I was, indeed, royalty.

"So why wait?" I asked. "He's known I've been here the entire time! Why did he send you now and let you stay here so long if he knew I was here?"

"First, I wanted to be sure that you were you. You were smarter than I thought; you made sure to not use your powers or mention anything. Even Chris and Anna wouldn't say anything, and they LOVE me. I had to be absolutely sure that you were the princess, otherwise Wyatt would have my head. Second of all, he wanted me to seduce your little boyfriend. Get him to trust me so that I could bring him back to Wyatt. He misses his little brother."

I shut my eyes and silently kicked myself. I shouldn't have said anything about the "princess" thing. That was a test and I clearly failed.

"So. Are you going to take me to Wyatt now?" I asked.

Bianca smirked. "Well, now that you mention it, yes." She dialed a number on her cell phone, all the while staring me down. "Hey," she said to the person on the other line. "I got her."

As soon as she hung up, a male figure orbed next to Bianca. She looked as surprised as I did, since this was a magic-proofed house. The only person who could bend the rules was...me.

"What are you doi-," Bianca started. The guy flicked his hand and threw her into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

I threw my arm up, causing a shield to envelop me. The guy laughed and leaned against the wall. "I can't believe it. I finally found you, Kayla."

I was so confused. "Who the hell are you?"

He smiled and walked closer to me. "I'm Nick. Your brother."


	5. Chapter 5: Nick

"I'm sorry, did you just say that you're my _brother_?"

The guy nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's a major shock. I had the same reaction when Dad first told me."

"Wait. You know Dad?"

"Unfortunately," Nick spat.

My mind was reeling. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I had family out there. I thought I was the only one that made it out alive. I was beginning to think that this whole thing was just a really, really bad dream.

"It's not a dream, Kayla."

My head whipped up. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well…it's kind of a perk of being twins."

That's when I shut down. It was just too much information at one time. I put my shield down and slid against the wall, onto the floor. Nick came over and sat down next to me.

"Do you want me to start from the beginning?" He asked, softly.

I just nodded, numbly.

"As you know, Mom was the Queen of Good Magic. She met Dad, who was the King of Evil Magic."

"Fantastic," I said. I already knew this wasn't going to end well. Why didn't _they _see that?

"My thoughts exactly," Nick agreed. "They met, fell in love, and Dad promised to leave the Underworld in order to keep the relationship going. They got married, Mom got pregnant, and Dad got pulled back into his evil ways. Dad tried to convince mom to go with him, and vice versa, but neither was willing to compromise. It was kind of a messy divorce, if you want to even call it that. It was especially messy when they were trying to decide the whole custody situation.

"When Mom gave birth, she, clearly, had twins. This made both the Elders and dad very happy because they could split the kids. The heavens got one and the Underworld got the other."

"So you got sent to the Underworld?" I asked, horrified. "Why would they do that?"

"Would you have wanted it to be you?"

I shook my head. "I would have rather it had been neither of us. I can't believe the Elders were okay with this."

"You know the Elders don't care about anything but themselves. They were satisfied with one heir and they didn't care what happened to the other one."

I don't know why this surprised me. I mean, the Elders were the ones who kept Piper and Leo Halliwell from marrying in the first place. And, then, they kept Leo away from his family when he became an elder, causing this whole mess. Why wouldn't they split us up?

Nick nodded and I glared at him. "Stop reading my mind," I said, annoyed.

"Sorry. It's kind of hard not to do."

"I wouldn't know. I can't hear anything."

Nick smirked. "That's because you don't use your powers regularly. "

_How do you know that? _ I thought in my head.

"Why else do you think it was so hard for Wyatt to find you? Do you think it was a coincidence that he showed up at this house four years ago _after_ you used your magic? They can sense you when you use magic. Otherwise, you are like a human and you know you can't scry for a human."

"No one was supposed to have known I even existed, though. How can you look for someone you don't know? Except, according to Bianca, everyone knows about me."

"That leads me into the next part of the story," Nick began. "Dad, being the evil person he is, wasn't satisfied with just having me. He wanted you and mom, too. _He's _the one that attacked the Elders; he wanted to get to you guys. Mom had already thought ahead, though, and placed you on Earth to get away from him."

"What happened to her?" I asked, curiously.

Nick looked down at his hands. "She went down with the heavens. At that point, she didn't have anything left."

"She still had me," I whispered.

Nick pulled me to him. It wasn't until then that I noticed I was crying.

"I think she thought you would be safer separated from her. And I'm not about to let her die in vain. Which is why I knocked out that girl over there."

I looked up at realized that Bianca was still lying unconscious on my floor. Good. That bitch deserved it.

Nick started laughing. "Yeah, I really hate her too."

"And how does she fit into all of this?" I asked, exasperated. I really just wanted this information overload to end.

"She's Wyatt's spy. He sends her in to get close to the people that he wants, alive or dead. She's actually from a long line of assassins, but that's not important. What's important is that Wyatt didn't get where he is all by himself, either. You can blame that on good ol' dad. He's also the one who turned Wyatt into the monster that he is today."

"Well, damn. Dad is really racking up brownie points in my book," I said, sarcastically.

"Tell me about it. He saw Wyatt when he was vulnerable and took him under his wing. That's why Wyatt is so obsessed with you. If his mentor wants you found, then he wants to please him."

"Wait. Why is Wyatt the apprentice? Shouldn't that be you?"

Nick shot me a look. "Yep. Dad fought so hard for a kid that he threw on the sidelines. Not that I mind, though, but it would make life a lot easier for you if I was the apprentice. At least I could protect you better."

"Well," I said, gesturing towards Bianca. "You're already doing a pretty good job."

He shrugged. "I managed to weasel my way into Wyatt's inner circle. That's how I know so much."

I nodded. "Okay, but I have one more question for you. Why is dad so adamant about finding me? I really doubt that he wants to get the whole family back together."

"You're right on that one. He wants you because, together, you and I are unstoppable. Think about it: you've got good magic in you and I've got evil magic in me. Put that together, and you control all the magic that exists in the world. Who wouldn't want that kind of power?"

I closed my eyes and pounded my head against the wall. This was fantastic. My dad had an entire freaking army after me. Because, hey, nothing says "I love you" more than a legion of demon soldiers attempting to kidnap you.

I heard Nick get up and, when I opened my eyes again, I saw him holding his arm out to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to get you out of here. She's starting to wake up."

I looked behind him and saw Bianca start to rustle. I looked back at Nick's outstretched hand, but couldn't help thinking that maybe this was a trap. What if I trusted Nick and he brought me straight to dad?

"Kayla, come on! We gotta go!"

I didn't have much of a choice, then, because Bianca was waking up. I could either wait for her to get up and, for sure, take me to Wyatt or go with my brother, who only had a slight possibility of taking me to Wyatt/my father.

I, obviously, chose my brother.

As soon as I grabbed his hand, the world around me began to twist and turn. Within seconds, though, everything returned to normal, except I wasn't in my room anymore. Instead, I was in an apartment building.

"Nick?" I said, hesitantly. "Where are we?"

He smiled. "Your new home! I've already registered you at the local college and there should be enough money in this account for you to be set for a while." He handed me a card, with a bank name written across it.

"I don't understand," I said, staring blankly at him. "Where did we go? And why is it so sunny here?" I walked over to the windows. "And how are there people walking around outside? This can't be possible."

"Not from where we are from, it isn't. But that hasn't happened yet, so this is considered normal."

It took a minute for this to sink in. "Wait. Are you telling me…"

"That this is the past? Yep. I wanted you to have some normalcy before you have to start your mission."

"Hold on. I never agreed to do a mission."

"Kayla, just trust me on this, okay? Accept this 'blast to the past' as a gift and, then," he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and set an alarm. "On this day, go over to this address. You'll understand when you get there."

I opened my mouth to complain to Nick, but he held up a hand to stop me. "I gotta go. Just try to embrace this, okay?" He kissed me on the forehead before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"Great," I said into the thin air. "What am I supposed to do now?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

My first week in the past was a nightmare. I couldn't stop thinking about Chris and Anna and if they were safe or not. I was also making myself sick thinking about everything my dad had done. I mean, he was willing to destroy the world in order to get his hands on me and my magic. You don't get more psychotic than that.

I did start college, though, and actually enjoyed going to classes every day. It managed to keep me busy and not focus on all the things wrong in my life. Plus, school was something that didn't exist in my time; it was nice to have the chance to do something that I wouldn't have been able to otherwise.

I didn't see Nick again, either, until a few months later. He decided that it would be a good idea to teleport himself in my room while I was sleeping.

It wasn't. I freaked out and accidentally threw him into the wall.

"Woah," he said, shaking off some debris. "Is that how you say hello to your brother?"

I sat up in my bed, groggily. "Yeah, that's the greeting you get when you stick me in the past and won't let me go home."

Nick smirked. "You know it's for your own good. And I need you to do something for me, so you have to stay here."

"Are you going to tell me what that 'something' is?" I asked.

"Nope," Nick shook his head. "I can't. Otherwise, you might not go through with it."

"Ugh, I don't like the sound of that…" I moaned.

Nick came over and sat on the bed. "So," he motioned to my hands, "You're using your magic now?"

I nodded. "It's a lot easier to do it when evil rulers aren't tracking your every move."

"See, I knew you'd like it here."

"Well, I would like it even more if Chris and Anna were here."

Nick didn't say anything, which made me nervous.

"What?" I asked. "Are they okay?"

"Oh yeah, they're fine. It's just that Bianca...she, well, she's kind of replaced you."

Everything in my room, dressers and shelves included, shook and fell over. Nick had to hold onto the bed posts for risk of being thrown against the wall again.

"She did WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Geez Kayla!" Nick said, grabbing my arms and stopping the mini-earthquake that was going on inmy room. "It's not going to matter anyway once you're done here."

"Why Nick? What are you making me do?" I asked, angrily.

"You're going to change the future."

I stared at him. "You want _me _to change the future? How?"

Nick sighed. "You're going to be the nanny for Piper and Leo Halliwell's new baby."

"You don't mean-"

Nick nodded. "Baby Wyatt."

"You've got to be kidding," I muttered, my head in my hands.

"I don't understand what the big deal is, Kayla! You might not want to admit it, but your life was over from the day I met you. Bianca was going to expose you and she still will if you go back. Anna and Chris aren't going to help you, either, because she's got them under her spell. _That's _why they replaced you; it's because she made them."

That…bitch. She was going to get it the next time I saw her. You don't take away my family and my best friend/crush and expect to get away with it.

Nick looked over at me, shaking his head. "Oh for the love of…Really, Kayla? Chris?"

I blushed. "NICK! Stop reading my mind!"

"I didn't mean to; it just happened! You know what? Forget it, okay? Just promise me you'll do the job."

I thought about it for a while. Finally I agreed.

"You're the best!" Nick said, hugging me. Then, he looked at his watch and groaned. "Great, looks like it's time to go back. I'll see you later, Kay."

Just before he transported out, I heard him think, _Chris doesn't deserve you._

I smiled. Maybe Chris didn't, but I cared about him too much to just let him go. As soon as I saw him again, I was going to tell him how I felt. Hopefully, the future would be better by then and Bianca would be out of the picture. And he'd return those feelings, because, otherwise, it'd be kind of awkward.

I picked up my phone and checked the date Nick had given me. I still had three years to go until I was expected to go to the Halliwell Manor.

And, man, that day couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
